narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Primordial Titan
|gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |classification= |occupations=Preserver of the Earth |nature type=Fire Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, |affiliations=The Isle of the Blooming Flowers |teams=Ukyo Hara~Summoner |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} : Zhur- Taa or more commonly referred to as , In the days of old, before the Titans were created by their greed, their existed a beast of bottomless strength, it was on a level that could be only be surpassed by joining forces with it. A creature so powerful that it was once told by Gaoh Minazuki that it was a being that cannot be defeated, as if one would be capable of conquering it, that defeat shall herald the end of the world. That godly creature was known as Zhur-Taa. Background Over three millennia ago, during the time of the first epoch of the enigmatic The Isle of the Blooming Flowers, a clan even more ancient than the furtive Chengdu Clan, venerated and dreaded the entity they called, Taa. Zhur-Taa, as we as know, was an immensely powerful creature that held dominion of the natural elements, earth, wind, fire, water, and lightning. They would often pray to Zhur-Taa for his blessing during the extremes of weather such as floods, famines, and seasons of bad crops. It was said that Zhur-Taa, was the physical personification of these dominant natural elements in both this world and the next. It wasn’t until recently that a shinobi attempted to conquer the creature and exert his dominion of the natural elements, that shinobi was named Ukyo Hara or to others known at the Messiah of the Shinobi world. The Battle to Decide Dominion This was a battle unlike any other witnessed before, the amount of destruction devastated not only the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, but rather it affected the entire globe. The precursor to the battle started when Gaoh told of a final titan that Ukyo could be able to challenge, but he also spoke on that no living soul is actually supposed to defeat him. Ukyo, being the stubborn one he is, decided to try to find and to defeat the primordial titan himself. Ukyo knew that as long he as he could utilize the Altar of the Titans to it maximum capability, that there was no battle that he could lose. In this respect he was wrong. Ukyo finally traveled to the Isle of the Blooming flowers in an attempt to call forth the immense creature, but he was in for a surprise. Once the beast finally came forth, the sheer size of eclipsed that of his own titans, which made Ukyo to some extent reexamine his stance on overwhelming this primordial titan. Again, with Ukyo’s mannerisms he decided to fight Zhur-Taa, the battle lasted for three entire days, nearly rescinding the island and causing catastrophic weather eruptions globally as Ukyo had to resort to using his trump card Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World and the subsequent technique Unfathomable Abolishment of the Exemplary World which resulted in an explosion that elicited a man-made tenpenchii on a worldwide scale that lasted for an entire week before it finally dwindled. Then Ukyo finally sealed the beast within himself using the Seal of the Living Law of Light, and with Zhur-Taa sealed within him, Ukyo’s already massive reserves of him being the embodiment of the Physical Plane, reached a level of his fellow student Asu Rashoujin. Personality Zhur-Taa, like the Shinju, is an entity completely devoid of human emotions and feelings of despair, remorse, sadness, joy, grief and etc. It actually cared for nothing of the blessings it received from the ancient clan on the Isle of the Blooming Flowers. But once Ukyo garnered control over the entity, Zhur-Taa’s temperament and disposition came to light. Ukyo perceived that the creature has been around before the time of man and has never been involved in the affairs of humans. For him it was still recently when the ancient clan worshipped the beast and even begged it for the usage of its power. Once Ukyo is able to fuse with the creature, he is able to speak with the creature more often and even at times seeking its advice. Zhur-Taa has only one goal, and that is to preserve the earth in a pristine state as it was once before. Appearance The most obvious characteristic of Zhur-Taa is its immense size. Each of Ukyo’s titans is able to fight upon the creatures back without the beast knowing. It has been stated by Ukyo, that the creature is more than five times the size of in sheer size. On the back of the creature is large village of which the era that it once existed in is lost to the sands of time. The remarkable aspect of this village is that all of the buildings and homes are the size of a in which Ukyo’s titan’s tower over, but the plant life, particularly the trees even tower over the latter. There are also small mountains situated on the creature’s back which gives some hint of its true age. Having lived for eons, a large forest had sprouted on the lion turtle's back. It prefers to stay hidden from the rest of the world, and submerges his head underwater in order to appear like an ordinary island. Abilities The abilities of Zhur-Taa mimic those of the elemental titans that Ukyo has command over, except for one minor difference. The difference is that Zhur-Taa is actually an extension of the earth itself. This means that is able to manipulate the weather, terrain, and all aspects of the earth subconsciously. Its levels of elemental manipulation exceeded all before and after. Though it has the abilities of all the titans coalesced into one powerful form. Just like a , Zhur-Taa has the ability to fuse itself with Ukyo, acting as a massive power plant for pure, unadulterated natural energy of the likes we’ve never seen before. The images of worldwide hurricanes and earthquakes capable of destroying nations are visions of what a person could witness if Ukyo used his power for the worse. Nature Transformation Zhur-Taa has the ability to manipulate all of the fundamental elements as if they we an extension of himself. Like with Ukyo and his titans, he can transcend them into a pure form of natural energy or change them into chakra based attacks. Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release and Wind Release are all tools for Zhur-Taa to use. In essence, Zhur-Taa also has the ability to combine all five elements into a unique form of jutsu to manipulate the growth of life and to manipulate the life force of earth’s creatures. During its battle against Ukyo, Zhur-Taa displayed an amazing competency in manipulating natural energy even shown as taking down Agapios and Garen with one attack. Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summoning Jutsu Category:Article's by SahaTo Category:Summoning